Have we met before?
by Atropa13
Summary: Shizune is dwelling in old memories that pains her and she takes off for a weekend and meet the very same person that are haunting her. ShizuneKabuto... oneshot lemon MF


**Standard Disclaimer Applies!**

**Adult content – You have been warned!**

**Have we met before?**

Shizune was bored. She sat in the small office next to the Hokage's large room. Tsunade-sama was probably asleep or something, because it had been very quiet for a long time now. Shizune sighed a bit as she looked at the watch. 4.15 in the afternoon. It was time to head for home. _'Home… home sweet, quiet, boring, home…'_ she thought. She picked up her little handbag and walked over to the large doors that were the entrance to the Hokage's office. She peeked inside and saw Tsunade indeed was asleep, Ton-Ton, the pig was sleeping on a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. _'Sweet dreams Tsunade-sama.'_ the woman whispered as she closed the doors and walked out of the Hokage-tower.

As Shizune walked towards her small apartment she pondered about her life, the Hokage's life, the life of Konoha village. Everything had changed two years ago when they finally were able to defeat Orochimaru. Everything had turned out just as they had planned. With the snake-sennin gone, many tribes made peace-treaties with each other. There were some that refused and continued on to fight. But they were so small that it hardly made a difference. The allied villages became too strong for them and now attacks were very scarce. Shizune looked towards the sky and she sighed again.

She was soon turning 32 and she was alone. Of course she had friends. Tsunade was her best friend. And there was Naruto of course. The young, energetic boy who had been with Jiraiya five years ago and together they had persuaded Tsunade to come back to Konoha and take the Hokage's robes. Sakura-san was another person Shizune had befriended. The young teenage girl had asked to be Tsunade's pupil; she wanted to learn more about healing. Hinata-san was another of the Hokage's students. The two girls were adorable in their own way. Shizune liked them. Sometimes during the breaks they would giggle about boys and they often let Shizune in on the talk. But Shizune didn't have that special someone to talk about, but she enjoyed the talks anyway. But she would often feel that she was missing out on something. Not even in her youth she had such a special person that could rock your world by just sending a look at you.

'_But there was one… remember…'_ a treacherous voice whispered in the back of her head, but she bit her lip and refused to think about it. Just thinking about **_him_** made her feel bad. He was definitive bad news. She should not have such thoughts about **_him_**. She let out a snarl as she balled her hands into tight fists. She wanted to pound something. She wanted to forget. She needed a drink. _'He, he, and I'm the one that always scold Tsunade-sama that she should cut down on the sake..'_ she smiled as she decided that she would take a trip out of town this weekend. _'You are in need of something different this time.'_ she told herself and with that she focused chakra under her feet and darted off towards her apartment quickly.

Three hours later she was in a small village called Uchimono. It was a village specialized in making weapons, especially swords. Here she could blend in rather easily and nobody would ask any questions. She signed into one of the smaller hotels in the village and then she went to the nearest pub she could find.

The pub was located in a cellar and she walked over to a booth that was lit up by a single candle stuck into an old whisky-bottle. The booth itself was located in one of the darker areas of the pub and it suited Shizune just fine at the moment. A rough looking fellow came up and asked her what she wanted and she told him that warm sake would do just fine. He looked her over from head to toe before nodding and headed to the bar to get her order. He came back and gave her a small cup and the bottle, she paid the man and he told her to give him a holler when she needed anything else. Shizune thanked him for his hospitality.

As the evening progressed Shizune became light headed, very light headed. She was drunk, but since she had no obligation for the weekend she didn't care much about it. Rather depressing music was playing and she fell into the world of equally depressing memories. Remembrance of things she couldn't have. _'But a girl can dream can't she?'_ she defended her thoughts with. But what she dreamt about was forbidden. She should not have such dreams. But since when could you rule over your dreams, wishes, and fantasies? Shizune would probably never tell anyone, but she wished that **_He_** had survived the battle two years ago. She actually whished that the freaky, cocky and handsome ninja had survived the battle. She still could hear his smooth voice echo in her head when she felt lonely. She still could feel his hand on her chest when she remembered how he had put her out of the game. So easily he had done it. He looked younger than her, but she now suspected that he probably was older than her. His glasses made him look as if he was around 18 years old at the time. But his knowledge, his skills, showed that he must be at least 25 years old. _'But it doesn't matter how old he is… If he's still alive I can not have him…'_

Shizune leaned back against the wall behind her and she closed her eyes and saw his face in front of her. She mouthed his name mentally as if she was afraid that someone actually could hear her silent voice. A man shouted from the other end of the pub and Shizune woke up from her memories and looked around. It seemed as if a rather large built man was causing trouble for the rough looking waiter. The waiter had been very kind to Shizune, making sure that she was looked after. It annoyed Shizune that the trouble maker was grabbing the waiter by the collar. She smirked and pulled her sleeve back a bit and released a small needle from her weapon that was strapped on her left arm. The trouble maker grabbed his neck before falling down to the floor. He was soon carried out. _'He, he… don't mess with the nice people..'_ she thought evilly as she called the waiter over to her table.

Yes? asked the waiter.

I want another bottle of warm sake, said Shizune and smiled gently.

The waiter looked at her strangely and she just nodded in return.

It was you?

Yes, but don't tell anyone. He'll be ok in the morning.

Thank you, you saved us a lot of money young lady, said the waiter.

I did?

Yes, that man is known for wrecking the bars in this town. He's a very violent kind of guy.

Well, then I have done my good deed for today, said Shizune with a smile.

Is there anything special you want? It's on the house, said the waiter.

Change the music a bit; I like the rock, but this is just too depressing. Makes me think of things that make me feel bad.

Considerate it done young lady!

And with that the man disappeared and came back with her order, but he refused to take her money. The music was changed too and Shizune basked in the rocky tunes.

About half an hour later she was joined by a man in a dark cloak. She looked at him, silently telling him that she was in no mood to talk.

My apologies young lady, but you looked so troubled that I couldn't help but wonder what is ailing you, said the cloaked man.

What is ailing me is none of your god damn business mister!

You are alone…? Do you deny it or am I correct?

Why should it concern you if I'm lonely or not? sneered Shizune and took another sip of her drink.

Because I am lonely as well. Please, let me share a bottle of wine with you? asked the man as his hand came out to touch hers.

Shizune's eyes widened a bit but something inside her told her that she could use the distraction this man could give her. She nodded.

The man called for the waiter and asked for a bottle of red wine. Soon Shizune found herself enjoying the man's company. They talked about just about everything except of who they were. No names were exchanged. His voice was almost a replica of the person she was dreaming about, but she just snorted at the wish that it actually were that very man.

So, how do I look in your eyes? asked Shizune as they glasses clinked together in a cheer.

Lonely, serious, caring, horny as hell and in need of a good fuck! said the man burst out.

Shizune almost spit out the wine she had taken in to her mouth. Her dark eyes fastened on his hooded features and she tried to look intimidating at him, probably failing miserable.

W-what?

Am I not right pretty lady? the husky tone of his voice didn't go unnoticed by Shizune.

O-of course not!

But I think I am, said the man and he moved closer, his hand was placed on her thigh.

Shizune could feel her body shiver in response. Something inside her clicked and her brain shut down. Being 32 years old and never had gotten laid probably could do that to you. His hand traveled up her leg and soon he was cupping her throbbing crotch. She let out a small gasp as his finger pushed over the area where her clit was located and she jerked her hips towards his hand.

What did I tell you? Horny as hell…, he purred as his hooded face moved closer to her face and she felt him lick the shell of her ear.

S-stop!

Why don't we go somewhere more private hmmm? I want to fuck you pretty lady. I want to fuck you so badly that I'm about to cum in my pants just thinking about it.

You're a p-p-pervert, stuttered Shizune, embarrassed beyond words because of the way he was affecting her.

No, just horny. Come on pretty lady and let's get out of here before I put you in my lap and fuck you right here at the table, said the cloaked man.

I don't know h-how the hell you are… so why s-should I g-go with you?

Because you are in need of a good fuck – I've already told you so, he said and began to suckle at her pulse point as his hand began to rub her sex through her pants.

Shizune knew she should have put a stop to this. But she couldn't. It felt too good. Feeling the passion flare inside her veins made her feel all hot and wanted and this guy knew what buttons to push to get her to dance after his flute.

- ○•○ -

Kabuto could barely believe his eyes when he saw the woman sit in the dark corner of this rather obscure and small pub. It was the woman he had almost killed five years ago. This was the woman he had faced two years ago, when he had been freed from Orochimaru's bonds. He didn't know why, but since the day he met her, the day he fought her, he couldn't think of any one else but her. She had taken over his world and she didn't even know it.

He always traveled in a dark cloak, making sure that his face always stayed hidden. He was still a wanted man and he didn't want to be put down just yet. What the allied villages didn't know was that Orochimaru had forced Kabuto to work for him. He had no other choice at that very moment. But now Kabuto was a free man and he was sitting next to the medical ninja that had followed Tsunade-sama. The very same woman that almost had him done with her poisonous breath, the Ninpou Dokugiri, poison mist. She had been skilled. But that was five years ago. He couldn't begin to speculate in what she could do now. He had to be careful.

But as the night progressed he understood what was going on with this woman, unfortunately he didn't know her name, but he did understand that she was lusting – after him! Him, of all the men she must have met through out the years, she wanted to be with him? That knowledge made Kabuto brave, and not to mentioned what alcohol could boost in you. He said flat out that she was in need of a good fuck and the he was the one to provide it for her. He touched her leg, he licked her ear and she still hadn't killed him for it.

Kabuto could feel the heat radiate from the junction between her legs and it made his cock swell inside his pants. Gods, he could actually see himself take out a kunai, rip up a hole in her pants, place her in his lap and then push her down on his hard shaft as they sat there in the dark corner. Nobody would know unless they came close. But he still didn't know her name and that made him frown. He wanted to know her name. And he wanted to tell her his name. He wanted her to scream his name as he fucked her hard. Images of how he took her up against a wall, over a table, on the floor, from behind, every single position imagined flowed through his mind as he rubbed his hand against her pussy.

Please my pretty one…, come with me? he asked again and to his relief she nodded.

He took her hand and pulled her out from the booth, placing a thick roll of money on the table. He couldn't wait to have her alone. He saw her wave good bye to the rough looking waiter and the man told her to come back soon. Kabuto felt jealousy flash through him as his woman smiled at the man. He pulled her with him and he guided her back to his small apartment that he had rented for a few months ahead. He unlocked the door and pushed her inside and locked it again. He wouldn't want her to escape when she realized who he was.

He saw her turn around and look at him, her eyes told him that she was on full alert even if she had quiet a few drinks. If he would be any ordinary man, she would have no trouble of defending herself, he was sure about it. But he was not an ordinary man. He was Kabuto, the man who had been Orochimaru's right hand. He had been a spy for the bastard. He had been forced to hurt the woman who had taken his heart five years ago. He would never forgive the snake-bastard for that. Never.

But everything had turned out fine. Or as fine as it could be so to speak. He was still a wanted man. And he still wanted her… He removed the cloak and waited for her reactions.

- ○•○ -

Shizune couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she couldn't even move a muscle as the man in front of her removed the cape he had been wearing. Glasses, silvery grey hair, eyes so dark blue that you could drown in them. It was him. She took two steps back and got into a fighting position. He had survived the battle two years ago. _'Thank God for that…'_ her heart spoke but her mind was of a different opinion. He purposed a threat and she wasn't the girl to back down from a fight. But he just smiled gently at her before leaving the cape on a coat racket and then he turned to look at her again. He pushed up his glasses a bit as his eyes locked with hers again.

Now, my pretty…., he purred huskily as he began to unbutton the blue shirt he wore.

E-excuse me? stuttered Shizune.

What is your name? I have often wondered what your name is. I would have loved to have known it during my lonely years with the paedophilic snake, said Kabuto as he put his shirt next to his coat.

M-my name?

Yes, a name would have been nice to scream when I yanked my cock raw because I was thinking about you, said Kabuto as he continued to undress. Buttons in his jeans was undone and he could see that she was watching his every move.

I… I don't understand.

I was forced to do his bidding. He would have raped me otherwise. He was stronger than me. He turned me into a spy, his handyman. He forced me to become cold so I wouldn't feel guilty when I hurt an innocent.

Shizune didn't know what to think, what to believe. His eyes shimmered with sincerity and she had a hard time not believe in him. Then her brain was shut down again when he pulled down his jeans. He just stood there in his boxers, looking at her as if he wanted to eat her. She swallowed hard and she tried to form some sort of sentence.

K-Kabuto-san…

I am not evil, all I wanted was to be a medic nin, nothing else. But he prevented me from going after my dream. But you stopped him and now I'm a hunted man as well.

Kabuto held out his hand towards the shivering woman in front of him. Her black hair was still cut short just as it had five years ago. She had aged a bit, but she was still just as beautiful as she was then. He had faced her when they fought against Orochimaru, but he had not dared to go against the bastards order. His answers to be knocked out quickly, or perhaps even be killed had been answered. Someone knocked him out and when the battle was over he was left for dead. He had seen the headless body of Orochimaru and he knew that he finally was free.

Shizune nodded absently as her eyes were glued to his body. Man, he looked absolutely delicious.

So don't you want to tell me your name, pretty lady? he asked as he stepped closer.

Shizune, my name is Shizune.

Shizune, now that's a name I can scream in ecstasy.

She let out a whimper when she heard his husky voice tell her that. His hands came up to cup her face and she tilted her head a bit so she could look at his handsome face. He had to be at least half a head taller than her.

Now you are mine, he whispered hotly as removed her shirt.

Shizune gasped as she felt the air brush over her naked arms. She saw him look at the weapon on her left arm. He smiled as his fingers grazed over the small barrels that contained needles.

I remember this one… You still have it? But right now I don't care, remove it Shizune, said Kabuto.

He gently removed it from her arm and put it on the floor with her shirt. Her eyes, black as tar, looked at him. He could see the lust glowing in them and it made him harder than rock. His boxers became tighter for every second that passed between them. Gods, if she would turn him down now he would surely explode.

Shizune had no intention of walking away from this. This was her chance to finally bring her dreams into reality. She let him undress her with callous and yet soft fingers. She closed her eyes and thus showing him that she trusted him. The fate sometimes made turns that could get your head reeling with dizziness. She heard him let out a dark moan as he undid her bra and freed her breasts.

Kabuto could feel his cock twitch as her mounds gently moved with her breathing. His mouth watered and he put his arms around her waist and moved closer to her. She let out a breath as he nuzzled her neck, taking her womanly scent. He licked her racing pulse point and up to her ear. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she whimpered and pushed her pelvis against his. She wanted this just as much as he did. His hand grabbed her still clothed ass, drawing out another mewl from her. He brushed his lips over her cheek to her red lips. He looked at her once before claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

Shizune leaned into his kiss, feeling him lick her lips to gently make her part them. His hand was holding her ass tightly, making sure that she was flushed against him. She could feel his hardness against her stomach and she unconsciously rubbed against him. He moaned in response and she liked his sounds of pleasure. Her fingers undid the string that kept his silver grey hair in a low tail. She let his hair flow between her fingers and she was amazed how soft it was. It was like spider silk. Next she removed his glasses and placed them on the table next to them.

Kabuto was lost in the taste and smell of Shizune. He had longed for her for so long that he barely could believe that she actually was here in his room with him. He moved them both towards the small bedroom and once they reached it he picked her up and placed her on the bed. Her dark eyes looked at him and he smiled gently at her. He unzipped her trousers and pulled them down quickly. He soon pulled off his own boxers and settled down between her legs. He lay down on her, hugging her before reaching down between their bodies and inserted his cock into her soaking channel. He took his time to claim this woman as his. He could feel her tense underneath his body and he looked at her, wanting to know if he hurt her, but she just smiled at him before putting her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another searing kiss.

Shizune could feel his flesh fill her to the brink of madness. His lips were hot and craving and she happily gave him what he wanted. Her soul and heart cheered at the fact that she was in his apartment, in his home, in his bed, in his arms, making sweet, sweet love. His shaft brushed over her clit and she shivered in pure ecstasy. She gripped his hair tighter as he began to move in and out of her body. She met his thrusts and soon they were devoured by the pleasure the movements invoked in them.

Kabuto groaned as her inner walls massaged his hard shaft. The wetness created a heaven sent friction and he grabbed her hands and pinned her down as he rose up a bit so he could watch her as he pumped his cock into her clenching pussy. Her legs rode up his thighs until they locked behind his lower back, helping him as he push inside her. He picked up the speed of his thrusts and she let out a whimper and he could feel her spasm around his intruding flesh.

Shizune… Be mine…, he asked with a voice thick of lust.

Yours.. I'm yours, she whispered back as she raised her hips as he pushed inside her, sending her over the edge. She screamed his name just like he had wanted.

Kabuto could no longer hold back his release. He pushed inside her one more time and once he hit bottom of her tight canal, he let it all go. He sprayed his seed into her. He shivered a couple of times before he lowered onto her body, hiding his face in her warm neck. _'Shizune… it was always you…'_ he thought and kissed her moist skin, tasting the passion that just had been exchanged between them.

Shizune let out a small moan as he pulled out from her and moved to lie down next to her. He cradled her in his arms and she snuggled closer. He held her so tightly as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he didn't. _'But I'm not going anywhere. I have the whole weekend to do as I want…'_ But then she realized that it was only a weekend. What would happen after that? _'I don't have the strength to think about it now, we'll talk about it later.'_ and with that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed.

- ○•○ -

But the talk never came. Shizune couldn't build up the courage to ask him what would happen after this. Instead she just left without saying a word to Kabuto. He was asleep when she slipped out of the room and back to Konoha village. Her heart cried in despair but she bit down the pain and tried to tell herself that it could never work. He was a person that was forbidden for her. This was the best thing to do. But it killed her inside.

She came back to her old and empty apartment and she let out a harsh cry before walking into her bedroom and falling down onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and cried until she had no more tears to cry. But this was the only time she would allow herself to cry over him. Tomorrow she would start over, making this memory into something she had dreamt. It never happened.

- ○•○ -

Next Monday morning Shizune dragged herself to the Hokage-tower. She met Tsunade in the hallway and she was showered with questions from her friend.

Shizune-san, where the hell have you been all weekend! I was worried sick about you! shouted Tsunade as she hugged her friend.

I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I had to report in every day, mumbled Shizune.

Shizune, don't be like that. I went to find you the other day and I couldn't find you. I was worried that something might have happened to you, said Tsunade with a scowl.

I took a little trip out of town. I needed to be alone, said Shizune with a sigh.

Where did you go?

Nowhere special.

Tsunade watched Shizune closely and then it hit her like a ton of rocks.

You got laid! Dear heavens, you got **laid**! shouted Tsunade ecstatic.

Shizune answered by blushing furiously. She looked at her feet and didn't know what to tell Tsunade.

So who's the lucky fellow? Someone I know? asked Tsunade as she dragged Shizune into her office.

'_Yes, you know him, but I can never tell you about him.'_ thought Shizune and then she shook her head. She looked out the window of the Hokage-tower and saw the village wake up to a new morning.

So who is it then?

Just a guy I met at a bar. _'Which is the truth actually…'_

A guy?

A guy. We never said anything. Just a mutual need.

A mutual need?

Now Tsunade was practically screaming. She couldn't believe that Shizune would do such a thing and the way she said it. It sounded so casually, so heartless.

I don't believe you Shizune.

Well, that's all I'm going to tell me. Now if you excuse me I have work to do, said Shizune, sounding rather annoyed by Tsunade's questions.

Tsunade nodded, knowing that Shizune could be very stubborn at times. She wouldn't get any more answers from her. Not today anyway. But she would find out in the end. Something had happened during the weekend and it was not just ordinary fuck each other brains out and then leaves it at that. No, Shizune had met someone very special; Tsunade could see the dark sorrow in her eyes.

- ○•○ -

Three weeks passed, but Tsunade couldn't get a word out of Shizune of what happened that weekend. It annoyed the Hokage, but what really got her worried was that Shizune seemed to have lost all will to live. She looked sick and totally exhausted, as if she didn't get enough sleep at night. And that scared Tsunade to the point where she called for Jiraiya to help her find the man who Shizune spent the night with. Jiraiya accepted and took Naruto with him.

Jiraiya and Naruto came back two weeks later without any news. Tsunade now began to really worry about Shizune. The other day the woman had rushed out of her office, clamping her hand over her mouth as if she was going to vomit all over the place. When she came back, Tsunade asked if she was sick, but Shizune told her that she just didn't feel tip top, but otherwise she was fine.

'_Fine my ass! What are you hiding Shizune?'_ Tsunade asked herself quietly as she watched Shizune walk home that afternoon. But her thoughts were cut short when a knock on the door woke her up.

Come in, she said and in came Hinata.

Hokage-sama, may I speak with you? asked Hinata shyly.

Of course, what is it Hinata-san?

I-it's about Shizune-san.

Hinata fiddled a bit with her fingers and looked as if she was very nervous about something.

Yes?

Uhm… I'm not sure if I should tell you this… b-but I think Shizune-san might have b-been raped, mumbled Hinata.

Raped? What are you talking about? lashed Tsunade out.

She's acting strange whenever Jiraiya-sama is around a-and she's pregnant.

Tsunade choked on her own breath. Pregnant? No… well of course. Tsunade snapped her fingers and began laugh softly. Of course. Shizune was expecting therefore all the runs to the toilet, the strange cravings she have been having the last few weeks. But that still didn't answer the question to whom the man was. More investigations had to be done.

Don't worry Hinata-san, I don't think Shizune was raped. But pregnant, that might just be the truth, said Tsunade.

I know she's pregnant. I've seen the childs chakra, said Hinata.

Tsunade nodded absently, her head already plotting away a new plan to get Shizune to tell her who the father of her child was.

- ○•○ -

Shizune sighed as she stepped into the Hokage-tower. She hadn't slept well since the morning she left Kabuto. Gods, she missed him so much. She missed him so much that she became sick with some sort of stomach flu. It was worse in the morning, but as the morning progressed it disappeared. Sometime she could feel very ill during the day, especially if Tsunade ate or drank something that smelled strongly.

Now she sat at her desk waiting for the clock to turn twelve so she could have her lunch. She was bored. She had nothing to do except just sit there and do nothing. She got up and walked around the office a bit, she was thinking about Kabuto again. What was he doing now? Was he ok? Did he think about her? _'Stop this Shizune; you're only hurting yourself with these thoughts.'_ She scolded herself and rubbed her temples. She was so lost in thoughts that she never saw the dark shadow behind her, not until it was too late.

She was dragged into a dark room and a hand clamped down over her mouth, silencing her. She felt panic rise in her chest but then she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

Shh, don't scream itoshii, it's just me, he whispered in her ear and then he let go of mouth and turned her around in his arms.

K-Kabuto?

Yes, it's me.

H-how… you can't be here, they'll find you and kill you… cried Shizune.

Shizune, don't cry, I just had to see you. I've missed you so much. Every day and night without you have been pure torture on my heart and soul.

Shizune couldn't believe her eyes. He was standing there. Her hands came up to touch his face, wanting to make sure that this was not some prank played on her.

Kabuto… it's really you, she sobbed as she flung against him. She hugged him tightly, taking in that pine scent she had grown to love and seek comfort in.

Itoshii, murmured Kabuto as he nuzzled the top of her head. He could feel her tears seep through his shirt and he smiled gently. She had missed him.

He had hurt when he found her missing that morning. But he didn't blame her. Their relationship was a forbidden one, but it didn't matter how much he tried, he just couldn't forget about her. All he wanted was to be with her. How he ever managed to sneak into the Hokage-tower of Konoha without getting noticed was something he was proud of. But it didn't matter, all that mattered now was Shizune and she was in his arms again, right where she belonged. He began to kiss her, wanting to taste her again when he noticed that there was something different with her chakra. He scanned it over and realized something that made him want to cry out to the world in pure bliss.

Shizune…

Mmm, what is it.

You're expecting a child? he asked her as he tilted up her head a bit so he could look into her eyes.

W-what? I am?

Didn't you know?

Shizune, shocked beyond words, just shook her head. She had not known, but when he said it… it all made sense. Her morning sickness, the way some things smelled and made her ill. The nausea, the fatigue she's been having. It all made sense now.

Are you going to k-keep it? whispered Kabuto as he wiped away the tears that began to role down her cheeks again.

Of course.

Good, because I would love to have a baby with you too!

But how will we solve this? asked Shizune.

I don't know, I could perhaps….

Suddenly the door was ripped from its hinges and they were faced by a furious looking Hokage.

- ○•○ -

Tsunade was taken aback by the sight. She had heard Shizune's soft cries as she had passed the closed door. The idea of someone hurting her friend made the Hokage see red. She ripped the door open and looked inside, ready to strike at anyone that was hurting Shizune. But what she saw was something completely different. Shizune was hugged by a man that Tsunade knew all too well. But as her mind progressed the facts that had been given to her throughout the weeks, she knew that this man was not out to get Shizune.

So it was you Kabuto-san. Shame on you, knocking up a poor girl like that, said Tsunade and flicked her hand in front of her.

Huh?

Now come out of there – we have much to discuss, said Tsunade and made a gesture that they would come with her.

Tsunade-sama? asked Shizune.

Now, now, don't you worry, we'll solve this somehow.

They followed Tsunade to the office and they sat down. Kabuto never removed his arm from Shizune's shoulders, and instead of her sitting by herself, he pulled her down to sit in his lap. He wanted to have her as close as possible. He brushed his nose against her arm, enjoying her scent and warmth.

Kabuto-san, my guesses is that it was you Shizune met not too long ago?

Yes, Tsunade-sama, he answered truthfully.

You survived the battle. I knew that you were still alive with we left, but I thought you could die there, alone. But you survived.

I never wanted to hurt anybody, said Kabuto and pushed up his glasses as he looked at the fierce, legendary sennin.

What are you talking about? asked Tsunade suspiciously.

Kabuto told her the story he had told Shizune when he had taken her to his room and he had exposed himself to her. Tsunade was silent during the whole story and in the end she was just as shocked as Shizune had been. But the silverhaired man spoke the truth, she could feel it.

Tsunade made a decision that day. In order to forgive Kabuto for his crimes and involvement with Orochimaru, he would have to marry Shizune and take care of her and her child. Kabuto smiled and nodded, that was not a punishment he said, it would be pure pleasure. Shizune blushed bright red but smiled and she was kissed by Kabuto. Tsunade nodded. This couldn't have ended any better than this… _'It's good to be the Hokage…' _

THE END!


End file.
